flashtrekfandomcom-20200214-history
Flash Trek Broken Mirror 4 Weapons
This page will cover the list of weapons used in Flash Trek: Broken Mirror 4. The weapons are separated in multiple groups: Beam, Torpedo, and Pulse Weapons. Reload rate is determined based upon the size ship it was tested on (stated next to Reload Rate). Beam Weapons Beam weapons are limited-ranged, omnidirectional weapons which never miss it's target. Cutting Beam *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 0.3 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 6000 tons *Base Price: 30000 bars *Level of Damage: High *Official Description: An alien beam weapon, that can cut through a ship like a hot knife through butter. This weapon will do MASSIVE amounts of damage and has a VERY quick recharge rate. The only drawback is the power consumption. It consumes an enormous amount of energy. Highly recommended. To get this weapon, go to the Bajora system and be sure you have 100 navigation points OR HIGHER, head for the north west (upper left) direction until you reach a worlhome. Enter the wormhome, and zoom out. You will see a planet, and two stations on either side of the planet. The one to the left is the Dyson Sphere. They are selling it there. Particle Beam *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 1.1 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 9000 bars *Level of Damage: High *Official Description: A powerful beam phaser that can do a great deal of damage but has a slow recharge rate. A great weapon-something truly to behold. A purple colored beam weapon with a large amount of damage, while the only drawback is the reload rate. Plasma Phaser *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 0.5 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 4000 bars *Level of Damage: Low *Official Description: A concentrated beam of plasma, this weapon has a low yield but a quick recharge rate at close range. All in all, not the best choice. In Broken Mirror 1, this ''would ''be a good choice, but since the advancement of the Type X Phaser to the Type XIV Phaser, it is clearly outdated. Polaron Phaser *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 0.9 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 5000 bars *Level of Damage: Average *Official Description: Designed by the Klingons, this heavy dual phaser is used throughout the galaxy. Like the Plasma Phaser, the Type XIV Phaser has rendered the Polaron Phaser Obsolete. It has an above average level of damage, but it's reload rate is too low now. Type XIV Phaser *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 0.6 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 5000 bars *Level of Damage: High *Official Description: A standard, common beam phaser design that channels energy from the warp core. It is possible seing his now duo in the information retrieved from the damaged Akira. This is the ultimate phaser of the game. Quick recharge, high damage, and a low power consumption. It even turned the Miranda from something harmless, to something worthy of fleet use. HIGHLY recommended. To use it's capabilities to the maximum level, try getting an extra array for your ship. This phaser gives the Norway class the ability to take down a Klingon Vor'Cha class battlecruiser. Torpedoes Torpedoes are omnidirectional, single-firing weapons that home in on it's target; can be dodged. Gravimetric Torpedo *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 0.5 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 4500 tons *Base Price: 9000 bars *Level of Damage: High *Official Description: Although slow, the gravimetric torpedo draws itself magnetically towards a target, making it harder to avoid, and it has a fast recharge rate. This torpedo is excellent in close range fights, but cannot be used in long range fights because the torpedoes disappear after a number of seconds. High damage rate, low recharge rate, but extremly slow. Photon Torpedo *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 1.25 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 3000 bars *Level of Damage: Low *Official Description: A simple torpedo design using a matter/antimatter explosive device, low yield and slow reload. A weak, pitiful torpedo. Plasma Torpedo *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 2.5 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 4500 tons *Base Price: 9000 bars *Level of Damage: High *Official Description: A burst of concentrated plasma energy that has devastating affects, but is slow to recharge This torpedo is found on the Romulan Norexan and Deridex, Vulcan Explorer, and the infamous Borg Cube. Very powerful, but slow to recharge. Polaron Torpedo *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 1.1 Seconds *Minimum Requied Mass: 4500 tons *Base Price: 5400 bars *Level of Damage: Average *Official Description: A torpedo that utilizes a polarized explosive device. Comparable to the Quantum Torpedo, the Polaron Torpedo is used by numerous races: Ferengi Alliance, Klingon Empire, and the Cardassian Order. This torpedo is a good choice, as it has a good reload speed and yeild. Quantum Torpedo *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 1.1 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 4500 tons *Base Price: 6000 bars *Level of Damage: Average *Official Destription: A high yeild torpedo with a quantum singularity explosive charge. Federation's version of the Polaron Torpedo. It has a similar reload speed and yeild, but somewhat more expensive. Good choice for hard-core gamers who refuse to use non-Federation weapons on a Federation ship. Transphasic Torpedo *Reload Rate (7500 tons): 5 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 6000 tons *Base Price: 12500 bars *Level of Damage: Insane *Official Description: Torpedo mega-weapons with a painfully slow recharge. This torpedo will destroy most lower-level ships in one shot. While it's destructive yield is supreme, it's reload rate is increadibly slow. Capable of being used on larger ships such as Command ships, Dreadnaughts, and larger Transport vessels, such as the Tholian and the Nebula Class. Pulse Weapons Pulse weapons are similar to torpedoes, but do not home in on it's target. Can be dodged and are either omnifirectional-firing or forward-firing only. Disruptor Cannon *Reload rate (6000 tons): 0.3 Seconds *Minimum Requied Mass: 3000 tons *Base Price: 3000 bars *Level of Damage: Average *Official Description: There rapid fire disruptors will cut through any ship quick, but are only forward-firing. This weapon is good for small fighters . A popular weapon for the Romulan Norexan . Disruptor Canon *Reload Rate (3000 tons): 0.6 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 1500 bars *Level of Damage: Below Average *Official Description: A single forward-firing disruptor, good for a small ship. This small disruptor is an okay choice for smaller ships, such as the Akuzi-class or the Deforest-class . Disruptor Turrent *Reload Rate (4500 tons): 0.45 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 4500 tons *Base Price: 7500 bars *Level of Damage: Above Average *Official Description: A dual disruptor cannon attached to a 360 degree firing turrent. This is basically an omnidirectional-firing Disruptor Cannon. Great for larger ships which are slower to turn. Dual Pulse Phasers *Reload Rate (4500 tons): 0.45 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 7000 bars *Level of Damage: Above Average *Official Description: Concentrated pulses of normal phasers, this weapon is perfect for small fighters and warships. A better choice compared to the Disruptor Cannon, as it can be equipped to 1500 ton and 3000 ton ships. Great for fighters, such as the Defiant-class, Saber-class, and the Vega-class . Phaser Cannon *Reload Rate (3000 tons): 0.9 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 1500 bars *Level of Damage: Low *Official Description: The human respons to the successful disruptor canon, small and weak but rapid firing. A weak, forward-firing single burst of phaser energy. Good for smaller ships, such as the Nova-class and the Deforest-class . Pulse Phaser Turret *Reload Rate (6000 tons): 0.3 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 4500 tons *Base Price: 7500 bars *Level of Damage: Above Average *Official Description: A top-mounted turrent that fires dual phaser pulses on any direction. An omnidirectional-firing version of the Dual Pulse Phasers. Good for larger ships that are slower to turn, such as the Galaxy-class and the Nebula-class transport ship . Quantum Pulse Cannon: *Reload Rate (4500 tons): 0.45 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 1500 tons *Base Price: 2000 bars *Level of Damage: High *Official Description: Developed by the Teposians, this is the most powerful cannon of its size. This forward-firing cannon is powerful and perfect for smaller fighters, such as the Peregrine Fighter , to larger fighters, such as the Defiant-class Type VII Phaser *Reload Rate (4500 tons): 2 Seconds *Minimum Required Mass: 3000 tons *Base Price: 1500 bars *Level of Damage: Low *Official Description: Fires rapid succession of small phaser blasts. This omnidirectional-firing cannon is horrendous and should never be used. It has a slow reload speed and a very low damage level. This weapon is heavily outdated and outclassed. Recommended that you avoid this weapon. Category:Technology